1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, a control device, and a computer program for operating a fuel system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fuel supply control valves, for example in a fuel system of an internal combustion engine, are known from the market. Fuel supply control valves are generally operated electromagnetically as switching valves having two switching positions, and frequently are an integral part of a high-pressure pump of the fuel system. The fuel supply control valve controls the fuel quantity pumped to a high-pressure accumulator (“rail”), from which fuel is led to the injectors of the internal combustion engine. An armature which is coupled to a valve element of the fuel supply control valve may be moved by magnetic force. The valve element, usually an inlet valve of the high-pressure pump, may strike against a valve seat or may be lifted from the valve seat. A supplied fuel quantity for the internal combustion engine, and thus, ultimately, the pressure in the rail, may be regulated in this way. A published German patent application document in this field is DE 10 2007 035 316 A1, for example.